Między słowami
by Indileen
Summary: Mili państwo, postanowiłam wyswatać Johna Watsona. Dlaczego w dwunastu odcinkach? Bo doszłam do wniosku, że powinnam dać im rok. Wielkie miłości, wbrew przypuszczeniom, rodzą się powoli.
1. Chapter 1

**Między słowami**

_**(październik)**_

Mycroft odbiera go z cmentarza, nawet się nie umawiając. Lśniąca czarna limuzyna – jak karawan! – po prostu wyjeżdża z sąsiedniej ulicy, a John może się przejrzeć w zaciemnianych szybach. Wygląda dokładnie tak, jak się czuje.

Jak żywy trup.

Emerytowany żołnierz… lekarz? Nie jest pewien, za długo był Johnem Watsonem-blogerem, aby łatwo odzwyczaić się od tej roli. Ktoś, kto żył za bardzo i zobaczył za dużo. Ktoś, kto za tym diabelnie tęskni. Podkrążone oczy. Zarost. I to cholerne utykanie.

Twarz Mycrofta pojawia się w oknie tak nagle, że John się wzdryga. Mycroft kiwa mu głową, John spuszcza wzrok, te oczy… mają zbyt znajomy wyraz.

– Zapraszam, doktorze Watson.

John wsiada, starając się nie przewracać oczami. Kolacja w Klubie Diogenesa z Mycroftem to ostatnie, na co ma ochotę. Od teraz będzie to jego comiesięczny obowiązek, równie przyjemny jak wizyta u dentysty. To za mało, żeby naprawić sprawy sprzed pół roku, to za mało, żeby cofnąć słowa i gesty, szczególnie prawy sierpowy, który John posłał prosto w twarz Mycrofta, kiedy ten kazał mu się nie martwić. Limuzyna jest olbrzymia – czyżby rząd brytyjski dorobił się własnej TARDIS? – tak samo czarna w środku, jak na zewnątrz, powietrze gęste od zapachu skóry i wody kolońskiej, i…

– Och!

Dziewczyna-Która-Nie-Ma-Na-Imię-Anthea. Ona też nosi czerń, przez co wtapia się w tło jak Kobieta-Kot. Nie, żeby John wyobrażał ją sobie w lateksowym kostiumie. Choć prawdę mówiąc, wcale nie wyglądałaby w nim źle.

–Upuściłam telefon – mówi Dziewczyna-Która-Nie-Ma-Na-Imię-Anthea, marszcząc brwi. John sięga pod przednie siedzenie, wyświetlacz miga w ciemności, pokazując trzy nowe nieodebrane wiadomości. John próbuje się uśmiechnąć jak za dawnych czasów. Prawie mu to wychodzi.

– Kto do ciebie pisze?

Dziewczyna-Która-Nie-Ma-Na-Imię-Anthea nie odpowiada. Bierze z jego rąk komórkę i od razu zaczyna wystukiwać kolejną wiadomość. John, pokonany, kiwa z rozbawieniem głową.

– Jak naprawdę masz na imię?

–Lisa – mówi Już-Nie-Anthea nie odrywając wzroku od telefonu. John patrzy na jej palce, które tańczą po klawiaturze. Kiedy Mycroft chrząka, trudno mu skupić wzrok. Gdy w końcu mu się to udaje, Mycroft uśmiecha się domyślnie.

– W Klubie Diogenesa obowiązują pewne zasady, doktorze Watson.

John widzi jedynie jego oczy w przednim lusterku. Nie podoba mu się ich wyraz.

– To znaczy?

– Garnitur wisi przygotowany w garderobie, pierwsze drzwi po lewej. Maszynkę do golenia i piankę znajdzie pan w łazience, następne drzwi po prawej stronie, razem z wodą kolońską.

– Mycroft, naprawdę wolałbym, żebyś nie mówił do mnie per pan…

– Kiedy już się pan przebierze, doktorze, znajdzie mnie pan w głównej sali. Mam coś do załatwienia z lordem Anthonym…

– …poza tym wcale nie mam zamiaru wciskać się w garnitur, do diabła.

– Obowiązują nas konwenanse, _doktorze_ Watson! – syczy Mycroft z pierwszego siedzenia. John mocniej zaciska zęby.

– Myślałem, że konwenanse zostawiliśmy za sobą w chwili, kiedy Sherlock przeparadował niemal nago po pałacu Buckingham! Założę się, że Kate Middleton… – zaczyna John chcąc zobaczyć jak na twarzy Mycrofta pojawiają się zwiastuny apopleksji. – Zresztą nieważne, zatrzymaj ten cholerny samochód!

–Jest pan umówiony, doktorze Watson. Z rządem brytyjskim! – John z satysfakcją zauważa, że Mycroft podnosi głos.

– Mam gdzieś rząd brytyjski!

– JOHN!

–Mycroft, ty draniu.

– Wygląda dobrze – mówi spokojnie Dziewczyna-Która-Dziś-Nazywa-Się-Lisa, jednocześnie naciskając przycisk „wyślij" na klawiaturze komórki. John patrzy na nią, jakby właśnie wyjęła z torebki cegłę i przyłożyła mu nią w łeb. Mycroft – sądząc po jego minie – czuje się podobnie.

– Nie prosiłem o twoją opinię…

– Wygląda dobrze – powtarza Dziewczyna-Która-Dziś-Nazywa-Się-Lisa, patrząc obojętnie za okno i machinalnie pocierając wyświetlacz prawym kciukiem. –Zmęczony bohater wojenny. Media to kupią, politycy też, zwłaszcza ministerstwo obrony. Nie łudzi się pan, że obędzie się bez mediów, prawda, panie Holmes? Zawsze są – mówi Na-Dzisiaj-Lisa, patrząc bez lęku prosto w oczy Mycrofta. _Niezły wyczyn_, stwierdza John w myślach.

Mycroft przekrzywia głowę, jakby kołnierzyk śnieżnobiałej koszuli za bardzo go uwierał, jakby krawat zawiązał za ciasno, jak wtedy, kiedy Sherlock wypominał mu przerwanie kolejnej diety. Jakby ktoś go _pokonał_.

_Sprytna_, myśli John, zerkając na profil Anthei-Lisy. Mycroft na przednim siedzeniu wzdycha z rezygnacją, po czym mówi gniewnie:

–Dobrze, John. Idziemy prosto do sali głównej. Lord Anthony nie lubi czekać.

Zwycięstwo trwa krótko. Kapitulacji Mycrofta powinno towarzyszyć radosne skrzypcowe staccato – w nowym mieszkaniu Johna nie ma nikogo, kto umiałby grać na skrzypcach – a do tego… John nie może powstrzymać się, żeby nie spojrzeć na Dziewczynę-Która-Nie-Patrzy-Na-Niego. Wypielęgnowane dłonie mkną po klawiszach telefonu, śląc odpowiedzi w świat. Subtelny manikiur, żadnych pierścionków. Ani obrączek. Kobieta w stanie czystym – dosłownie i w przenośni. Co mógłby powiedzieć mu o niej Sherlock? A co powiedziałby sam John? Mógłby na przykład zacząć od –

– Podoba mi się twoje nowe imię.

To prawda. Lisa to dobre imię na jesień, przywołujące pod powieki obrazy kruchych, płonących kolorami liści i grzanego korzennego wina, długich spacerów i szybkich zmierzchów, niepokoju mrowiącego pod skórą jak zawsze, kiedy przychodzi październik. Październik to dobry miesiąc na ucieczkę, rozważa John Watson, myśli na chwilę zbaczają z toru, spłoszone wspomnieniem dziarskiego sześciolatka w czerwonej kurtce, który postanowił uciec z domu w świat w październikowe popołudnie (to Harry pierwsza zauważyła, że go nie ma). Prawdę mówiąc w chęciach niewiele się zmieniło, John oddałby sporo, żeby móc stąd zwiać.

– Jesteśmy na miejscu, John. Przygotuj się.

Ale nie może uciec. Ktoś – kto inny, jak nie wierny bloger? – musi oczyścić imię Sherlocka Holmesa. Wysiada w tłum fotografów, oślepiających fleszy, natrętnych mikrofonów i personalnych pytań. W ostatniej chwili jeszcze zerka za siebie.

– Dzięki – mówi do Dziewczyny-Która-Była-Dziś-Po-Jego-Stronie.

– M-hm – odmrukuje ona, jej palce niemal rozmazują się od prędkości, z jaką pisze kolejną wiadomość.

Dopiero kiedy John toruje sobie drogę do Klubu Diogenesa między fotografem, który pyta go o stanowisko w sprawie rzekomego samobójstwa Jamesa Moriarty'ego, a dziennikarką, która niemal podbija mu oko mikrofonem, próbując wyciągnąć z niego prawdę o związku z Sherlockiem Holmesem – o jakim związku, kobieto?! – coś sobie uświadamia.

_Wygląda dobrze_, powiedziała. Skąd, do diabła, mogła to wiedzieć?

Przecież ani razu na niego nie spojrzała.


	2. Chapter 2

_(między słowami: Lestrade)_

Czasami John musi odtworzyć dzwonek telefonu, by się upewnić, że aparat wciąż działa.

Pani Hudson wpada bez zapowiedzi, rzadko pukając i traktując kawalerkę Johna jak osobny segment mieszkania na Baker Street w odległej części Londynu. Niewieleze sobą rozmawiają, John proponuje herbatę, zadaje rzeczowe pytania o biodro pani Hudson i cukrzycę jej siostry, wypisuje recepty. Stamforda widuje w klinice – kolega ma teraz dużo na głowie: trzeci syn, habilitacja, John go rozumie.

- Niedługo będę mógł założyć własną drużynę piłkarską! – mówi Mike i John uprzejmie śmieje się razem z nim, obiecując umówić na piwo, na które nigdy nie pójdą.

Czasami odzywa się Lestrade. John nie lubi tych telefonów o dziwnych porach, gdy Lestrade w słuchawce jest pijany. John wie, że inspektora odsunięto od służby po tamtej sprawie, jak każdego, u kogo w aktach znalazło się nazwisko Sherlocka Holmesa. Choć nie są do końca pewni, czy to dobry pomysł, w końcu umawiają się w pubie – włosy Grega są teraz bardziej srebrne niż szpakowate. To tam John dowiaduje się, że Lily odeszła ze swoim trenerem tydzień po przymusowym urlopie Grega.

- Cały czas łudziłem się, że nie ma racji – mówi Greg, wbijając wzrok w barowy blat i obrysowując palcem słoje na drewnie. John patrzy na niego wyczekująco. – Sherlock. Kiedy tylko było dobrze, on zawsze to psuł. Do niego miałem większe pretensje niż do Lily. Ona miała być niewinna. To na niej miałem polegać. Wszystkie te brudy ze służby miałem zostawiać przed domem. Nie przewidziałem tylko, że w domu będą czekały na mnie kolejne. Najpierw instruktor jazdy konnej, potem tamten profesor, taki młody sekretarz z jej firmy i w końcu ten trener, a ja do końcanie wierzyłem, że już po wszystkim. – Greg rzyga słowami jak żółcią, tak szybko, że prawie się nimi dławi.

John przełyka ślinę.

- Greg…

- Wszystko w porządku – mówi Lestrade, machając ręką, chociaż przed tym gestem podnosi dłoń i muska blady ślad po obrączce. Nie trzeba wielkiego detektywa, żeby zrozumieć, że robi to nieświadomie, raczej z przyzwyczajenia niż rozmyślnie. – Wszystko w porządku John, naprawdę, do cholery, nie musisz się nade mną litować. Jakoś się trzymam. Jakoś. Oto słowo-klucz.

Jego głos jest niebezpiecznie zachrypnięty i John postanawia zmienić temat, nim emocje wezmą górę nad opanowaniem i nic już ich nie zatrzyma.

- Widziałeś ostatnio Molly Hooper?

Lestrade dopija kufel piwa. Biała warstwa piany nad wargą upodabnia go do młodszej wersji Świętego Mikołaja, takiej, o jakiejmarzą duże dziewczynki, choć Greg sam nie zdaje sobie z tego sprawy. Wzrusza ramionami.

- Nie. Ale w sumie… nie mam już okazji bywać w prosektorium.

- Jasne. Tak się zastanawiałem… nie było jej na pogrzebie – mówi John zamyślony. Lestrade rzuca mu spojrzenie żywsze niż przedtem.

- Jesteś pewien?

John ostrożnie kiwa głową. W odpowiedzi Lestrade niespokojnie zerka w bok i machinalnie szarpie kołnierzyk koszuli. John już widział u kogoś ten gest i teraz z trudem przywołuje z pamięci bladą, piegowatą twarz Dona McLahna, najmłodszego stażysty placówki w Ghazni. Don też tak robił, kiedy coś ukrywał. To objaw uczciwości, typowy dla porządnych ludzi, takich jak Greg. John obawia się, że sam już go nie używa.

- Ty coś wiesz – mówi z nagłą pewnością, patrząc badawczo na Grega. Inspektor gwałtownie wywraca oczami i odruchowo ścisza głos.

- Do cholery, powinienem przerzucić się na ogrodnictwo, bo detektyw, którego rozszyfrowuje John Watson, to…

Szybko przerywa; spojrzenie Johna jest aż nadto wymowne.

- Miałem szkolenie w wojskowym wywiadzie, Greg – mówi John trochę pobłażliwie, a trochę z irytacją. – Umiem wyciągać wnioski. Umiem też wyciągać informacje, jeśli już o tym mówimy. Prośbą albo groźbą.

- I mam mieć nadzieję, że zdecydujesz się na tę pierwszą opcję? – pyta Greg. John marszczy czoło.

- Masz mi powiedzieć. Uwierz mi, najgorsza alternatywa będzie lepsza od konferencji prasowej w Klubie Diogenesa zwołanej przez Mycrofta Holmesa…

- …nie znaleźli ciała Moriarty'ego – wpada mu w słowo Lestrade głosem zniżonym do szeptu. John mimo woli widzi Lestrade'a w nowej roli – szefa wydziału Scotland Yardu, nie przytłaczanego przez gigantyczne ego Sherlocka.

Lestrade bez pracy – ten prawdziwy Lestrade, nie kryjący się dłużej w cieniu Sherlocka – wygląda jak wilk przyczajony do skoku. Atakuje z najmniej spodziewanej strony.

Boże.

- Czy… czy ty… próbujesz mi powiedzieć…

Bożebożebożebożebożebożebożebożebożebożebożebożebo żebożebożebożebożenie.

Moriarty przeżył. Sherlock zginął. Umarł król, niech żyje król.

- Nie! Nie, John, nie! – Greg łapie go za nadgarstek. John nie jest w stanie utrzymać kufla, tak bardzo trzęsą mu się ręce, więc gwałtownie odstawia piwo na stolik.

- Miałem dostęp do akt, zanim zniknęły… - mówi pospiesznie Greg, oglądając się za siebie, mimo że jego słowa toną w dźwiękach _Loch Lomond_ wygrywanego z pasją na życzenie grupy niemieckich turystów. – Uwierz mi, on nie przeżył. Jego mózg był na połowie tego pieprzonego dachu, nikt by tego nie przeżył. Nawet Moriarty.

- Mycroft – mówi John, pocierając dłonią czoło, a kiedy odejmuje ją od twarzy, Greg spogląda na niego niespokojnie. Twarz Johna wygląda teraz obco, niczym zastygła w wyrazie niezmiernego zmęczenia gumowa maska. – To Mycroft zabrał i utajnił te akta. Jasne.

- Nie powiedział ci – stwierdza Lestrade zaciskając zęby.

- I o czym to świadczy? – pyta John, uśmiechając się gorzko do ściany za barem.

- O braku zaufania. I nie tylko.

- Myślałem, że po tej cholernej konferencji, na której kazał mi wypruwać z siebie flaki na oczach BBC, będzie lepiej. – z ust Johna wyrywa się histeryczny chichot. – Stałem tam jak ostatni idiota i próbowałem udawać, że mnie to nic nie obchodzi, wiesz? Stałem, wszędzie były pieprzone światła i starałem się nie mrugać i było trudno. Ale trudniej było powiedzieć po prostu jego imię.

- Sherlock – zaczyna Lestrade uśmiechając się jednym kącikiem ust, John odpowiada mu krzywym grymasem – wysyłał mi smsy w trakcie moich konferencji. Wyobrażasz sobie jakie to uczucie, kiedy dwudziestu pięciu pismaków gapi się na ciebie, gdy właśnie otrzymali wiadomość ze słowem „BZDURA!"?

John ma na końcu języka coś o zgubnym wpływie ludzi nazwiskiem Holmes, gdy – jak na dany sygnał – telefon w jego kieszeni zaczyna natarczywie wibrować. Przez moment patrzą na siebie z Gregiem, połączeni wspólną myślą.

- Odbierz…

_Masz wiadomość_, krzyczy komórka, a Johnowi na widok nieznanego numeru znów zaczyna się trząść ręka, bo ta cholerna, irracjonalna nadzieja podchodzi mu nagle do gardła i John nie może tego znieść.

SPOJRZ ZA OKNO

Brak podpisu. John przełyka rozczarowanie, rzucając na ladę pieniądze za piwo. Za oknem widzi czarną, ponurą limuzynę i zgrzyta zębami. Greg zaciska palce na jego ramieniu. John kiwa mu głową.

- Obiecuję, że kiedyś skręcę kark temu człowiekowi. Trzymaj się, Greg.

Lestrade spogląda to na niego, to na samochód za oknem, przypomina to turniej Wimbledonu, a John rozumie dopiero wtedy, kiedy Greg się odzywa.

- Przysięgnij, że tego nie zrobisz. Szkoda by było.

Z samochodu wysiada Dziewczyna-Która-Ostatnio-Nazywała-Się-Lisa. Kiedy John do niej podchodzi – a idzie mu wolno, bardzo wolno, bo noga daje się we znaki bardziej niż powinna – Dziewczyna-Z-Komórką niecierpliwie wita go krótkim skinieniem.

- Ruszajmy. Szef nie lubi czekać.


	3. Chapter 3

_**(listopad)**_

Cisza pomiędzy nimi jest szokująco głośna.

John rzuca okiem na swoją współpasażerkę. Dzisiaj ubrana jest w grafitowy, bardzo kobiecy kostium, który co prawda odcina się od czerni siedzeń, za to doskonale wtapia w z rzadka tylko przecinany jasnymi prostokątami okien krajobraz na zewnątrz. John ma absurdalne podejrzenie, że Dziewczyna-W-Szarościach ubiera się pod kolor pór roku.

Rząd świec płonących w oknie na parapecie któregoś z mijanych domów przypomina mu nagle, że pojutrze Halloween.

Oświetlona komórką twarz Ostatnio-Lisy jest widmowo biała. Dziewczyna-Mycrofta wygląda jak duch. John krzywi się w mroku, bo te słowa w jego głowie brzmią źle z dwóch powodów. Pierwszy to podobieństwo do Dziewczyny Bonda. Myśląc o drugim, czuje w głowie zamęt.

John nigdy nie lubił Bonda. Pozer.

- Jak ci na imię? – pyta zamiast przywitania. Przez okna limuzyny wlewa się szarość, to nic niezwykłego. Anglia przyciąga deszcz jak magnes. Dziewczyna-Która-Go-Porwała niechętnie odrywa wzrok od wyświetlacza komórki. Jej oczy błyszczą zagadkowo, kiedy zaglądają w nie sodowe latarnie.

- Kiedyś już mnie o to spytałeś, wiesz?

John czuje nagłe zniecierpliwienie. Ciężkie krople deszczu bębnią o szyby, a on wolałby wrócić do domu, zamiast jechać w nieznane.

- Czego tym razem chce ode mnie inkarnacja Mary Poppins?

- Isabel. Mam na imię Isabel – mówi w tej samej chwili Nie-Lisa-Ani-Nie-Anthea. Uśmiecha się przy tym kątem ust, jakby wymyślanie coraz to nowych imion i mieszanie mu w głowie całkiem ją bawiło. Jej palce jak zwykle tańczą po klawiaturze, przywołując z nicości słowa, całą rzekę słów. Nie patrzy na niego. Jak zwykle.

- Wolałem Antheę – mówi John, bezmyślnie licząc zębate głowy dyń w oknach, ogniście pomarańczowe kule płonące w mroku. Od-Dzisiaj-Isabel marszczy brwi.

- Przedstawiłam ci się jako Anthea?  
- Za pierwszym razem.

Dłuższa chwila ciszy.

- Nie pamiętam.

- M-hm – potwierdza John mruknięciem – Za pierwszym razem powiedziałaś mi też, że wiesz kim jestem.

- Mycroft Holmes – John zauważa, że Dziewczyna-O-Tysiącu-Imion najwyraźniej nie czuje potrzeby używania oficjalnych tytułów, i zaczyna lubić ją nieco bardziej niż przedtem – pokazał mi twoje akta.

Mimo chłodnej uprzejmości tego wyjaśnienia, John wyczuwa dystans Anthei-Lisy-Isabel. Nie wie, czy to niechęć do niego, czy lojalność względem Mycrofta i nie stara się tego rozgryźć. Wiadomość pozostaje ta sama. _Wiem o tobie wszystko. Ty nie wiesz o mnie nic. _Trudno zgodzić się na taki układ, myśli John z rozgoryczeniem. Gdyby był Sherlockiem – ta myśl boli bardziej, niż się spodziewał - wystarczyłoby jedno spojrzenie, żeby wyrecytować jej życiorys.

Będąc Johnem Watsonem nie wie o niej nic.

- Nie powinno cię to dziwić, John– mówi Dziewczyna-Która-Pozostaje-Tajemnicą. John wyczuwa w jej głosie kpiącąnutę. - Stając się osobą publiczną zaakceptowałeś fakt, że wszystko, co dotyczy ciebie, twoich spraw zawodowych i prywatnych jest dostępne szerokiemu ogółowi. Niektórzy marzą o takim rozgłosie.

- Osobą publiczną? – prycha zaskoczony John. Dziewczyna-Z-Limuzyny zerka na niego z politowaniem i, nawet jeśli wcześniej nie uważała go za kompletnego kretyna, teraz już pewnie uważa.

- Blog Johna H. Watsona. _Hatman_ i _Robin_. Miliony odwiedzin. Tyle, że ktoś zdołał wyłączyć licznik wyświetleń przy ich zaskakująco niskiej liczbie. Niesłabnąca popularność na Facebooku i Tumblrze. Czy ostatnio w ogóle sprawdzał pan statystyki bloga, doktorze Watson?

John z całych sił stara się nie wyglądać głupio. Nie sprawdzał. Pisanie bloga – bez Sherlocka zerkającego mu przez ramię i komentującego co trafniejsze tytuły – jest niemożliwe. John mruga, patrząc na Nie-Isabel jakby opowiadała mu historię science-fiction, którą trudno sobie nawet wyobrazić.

- Hamish – mówi w końcu, głos ma cichy i przytłumiony.

W odpowiedzi Na-Zawsze-Anthea unosi brwi i na dobre odrywa się od telefonu.

- Hamish – powtarza John, obiecując sobie sprawdzić te informacje gdy tylko wróci do mieszkania i czując się, jakby trafił go piorun. W obecności Tej-Niemożliwej-Dziewczyny to zaskakująco częste uczucie. Co dziwne, wcale mu ono nie przeszkadza. – Nie doktor Watson. John H. Watson. John Hamish Watson. Jeśli mówimy o nietrafionych imionach.

- Hamish? – upewnia się Niemożliwa-Dziewczyna z pewnym rozbawieniem, które John rozpoznaje po leciutkim uniesieniu prawego kącika ust. Niezobowiązujący uśmiech. Całkiem do niej pasuje.

- Harriet ma gorzej. Wszyscy – John zacina się na moment, a wyraz jego twarzy twardnieje – z jakiegoś powodu sądzą, że mam brata.

Nagłe zatrzymanie samochodu przerywa mu te rozważania.

- Jesteśmy na miejscu – oświadcza Anthea-Isabel niemal radośnie, po czym wraca do pisania. John patrzy na nią oszołomiony nagłym końcem dobrze zapowiadającej się konwersacji. Siedzi w milczeniu, aż w końcu Dziewczyna-Z-Setką-Imion spogląda na niego niecierpliwie.

- Do zobaczenia za miesiąc, doktorze Watson – mówi z naciskiem.

- Eee… a gdzie dokładnie jesteśmy? – pyta zdezorientowany John, próbując dojrzeć cokolwiek przez czarne jak atrament okno. Odpowiedź jest dosyć zaskakująca.

- W Hutton Hall, rezydencji sir Holmesa.

John wysiada prosto w rzęsistąulewę, próbuje utrzymać równowagę na śliskim trawniku, deszcz z pasją siecze go po plecach i głowie i wtedy dogania go głos Od-Dzisiaj-Isabel.

- Och, jeszcze jedno.

Zakład, że patrzy nie na niego, tylko w ten przeklęty telefon?

- Sir Holmes prosił o przekazanie zaproszenia na świąteczną kolację… John.

John niemal przewraca się, wykonując odruchowy, żołnierski półobrót tylko po to, by zobaczyć tył odjeżdżającego samochodu.

Wchodzi do środka Hutton Hall, olbrzymiej, zakurzonej i wyblakłej posiadłości - czy można udusić się stęchłym powietrzem? – utykając jakby nieco mniej, niż zwykle.


	4. Chapter 4

_(między słowami: Mycroft)_

Hutton Hall musiało być kiedyś oszałamiająco modne, jeśli za „kiedyś" uznamy poprzednie stulecia, myśli John, rozglądając się dookoła. Zewsząd spoglądają na niego portrety –dagerotypy w wyblakłej sepii, olbrzymie obrazy w ozdobnych, złoconych ramach, wreszcie całkiem współczesne zdjęcia w monochromie i w kolorze. W szeregu postaci o przeszywających na wskroś spojrzeniach i wysokich kościach policzkowych John odnajduje twarz Sherlocka w podobiźnie jego matki – oboje mają tę samą elegancką linię szczęki, te same ciemne, kręcone włosy – po czym podskakuje na dźwięk głosu Mycrofta, odbijającego się echem w przestronnym hallu.

–John – mówi Mycroft ze zwykłym, kwaśnym uśmiechem, a John musi sobie przypominać, że przyglądanie się portretom przodków to nie zdrada stanu i że nie ma powodów, by czuć się tak bardzo nie na miejscu. Wzdycha.

– Widzę, że wracamy do normy – mówi podchodząc do Mycrofta i próbuje wyglądać pewniej niż naprawdę się czuje. Mycroft unosi brwi w wyrazie chłodnej uprzejmości. Gestem zaprasza Johna, by ruszył za nim długim korytarzem, po czym skręca w lewo. Pokój, do którego wchodzą, tonie w półmroku, bo ciemność rozprasza tylko smukła lampa stojąca na biurku. Podłużne wykusze okien są zasłonięte ciężkimi kotarami w odcieniu butelkowej zieleni – _mój dom moim zamkiem_, myśli John trochę z niedowierzaniem, a trochę z rozbawieniem.

Na niewielkim stoliku grzeje się imbryk z herbatą. Mycroft napełnia nią dwie filiżanki, jedną z nich podaje Johnowi, który z ulgą opada na najbliższy fotel.

– Uznałem, że lepiej będzie, jeśli puścimy w niepamięć ten incydent sprzed siedmiu miesięcy – mówi Mycroft. – Ostatecznie duma boli bardziej niż rozbity nos, a zważywszy na to, jak wytrącony z równowagi wtedy byłeś…sądzę, że jesteś usprawiedliwiony.

John parska, z kręcąc głową. Niewiarygodne.

– Czasami zastanawiam się, czy ty sam siebie słyszysz, Mycroft, i zawsze dochodzę do tego samego wniosku: że zamiast własnych słów w uszach masz dźwięki _Rule, Britannia_.

– Bez żartów, proszę, doktorze Watson. Nie są na miejscu.

– To był twój brat, Mycroft! –warczy John przez zęby i ściska mocniej poręcz fotela. – Twój, niech cię szlag,brat. I doskonale wiesz, że odpowiadasz za jego śmierć. Wypuściłeś Moriarty'ego.

John daje sobie chwilę za złapanie oddechu, mając nadzieję, że ucisk w klatce piersiowej zaraz mu przejdzie. Rysy Mycrofta wyostrzają się, kiedy gwałtownie wciąga powietrze i John po raz pierwszy widzi w nim podobieństwo do Sherlocka – jego brat ma tę samą, upartą, zaciętą minę.

Słowa same wyrywają mu się z ust.

- Greg Lestrade pije, Molly Hooper zniknęła z kliniki i nikt, kurwa, niktnie jest w stanie mi powiedzieć, gdzie się podziała, a pani Hudson nie przyjęła żadnych lokatorów, odkąd się od niej wyprowadziłem. Mnie zaskoczyli twoi kolesie w garniakach, kiedy próbowałem wsadzić sobie kulkę w łeb, i uwierz mi, Mycroft, lepiej byś zrobił wysyłając ich, zamiast po mnie, na kawę, bo nikt z nasnie radzi sobie z tą pieprzoną pustką! I powiedzmijeszcze jedno – jak to możliwe, że nawet nie powstrzymałeś wszystkich tych szmatławców, kiedy wypisywały bzdury na temat twojego rodzonego brata, który właśnie popełnił samobójstwo? Jak. To. Kurwa. Możliwe?!

John nawet nie wie, kiedy podniósł się z fotela i znalazł kilka cali od Mycrofta. To zresztą nieważne.

- Jak mogłeś mi wtedy powiedzieć, żebym się _nie martwił_? Jezu, Mycroft, jak możesz spojrzeć sobie w oczy przy goleniu? – John przełyka ślinę, czując w ustach gorzki posmak.

Mycroft poprawia krawat.

- Nie warto się przywiązywać.

John kaszle, jakby coś utkwiło mu w gardle. Musi sam sobie przypomnieć, że jego rozmówca to kolejny Holmes i że nie powinien oczekiwać cudów. Opanowuje się, zbierając całe doświadczenie spod ognia w Afganistanie.

- Dlaczego zataiłeś przede mną informacje o sprzątnięciu ciała Moriarty'ego przed przybyciem policji? –pyta. Przez twarz Mycrofta przebiega enigmatyczny uśmiech. John chciałby go zabić.

- Nie tęsknisz za adrenaliną, John? – słyszy pytanie i marszczy nierozumiejąco brwi. – Za dreszczem, który czujesz w co parszywszych zaułkach Londynu? Za swoją wojną? Nie jesteś już uzależniony? Nie jesteś przypadkiem… na głodzie?

- O Boże, tak – wyrywa się z ust Johna, zanim jeszcze jego mózg w pełni zrozumie te słowa.

Mycroft sięga po grubą, kartonową teczkę, którą rzuca mu na kolana.

- Spodziewam się, , że będziesz musiał wrócić na wojnę.

- Co to jest? – pyta John, jego głos brzmi chrapliwie i obco. Mycroft zapala lampy nad nimi, światło nie jest jaskrawe, ale Watson i tak mruży oczy.

- Dane najgroźniejszego obecnie człowieka w Londynie. Prawej ręki Moriarty'ego – odpowiada Mycroft tak, jakby chodziło o popołudniową herbatkę. John przypuszcza jednak, że gospodyni okazałaby się kimś pokroju pani Lovett. Po chwili wahania odpina teczkę i powstrzymuje okrzyk.

Jako pierwszą na zdjęciu widzi własną, poważną twarz, patrzącą wprost w obiektyw aparatu. Dopiero po chwili zauważa to, co najbardziej rzuca się w oczy.

- To… chore, Mycroft. Totalnie, kompletnie chore.

- To prawda.

- Dlaczego moje życie jest aż tak gówniane? – pyta John ciszę. Ręka z wolna przestaje mu drżeć.

- Mam nadzieję, że nie oczekuje pan ode mnie odpowiedzi, doktorze Watson.

- Nie. Oczekuję poleceń – mówi John niespodziewanie, spojrzenie mu się wyostrza, szczęka zaciska się w ledwie dostrzegalny sposób i mało brakuje, żeby dodał _sir_.

- Proponuję krótkie wprowadzenie w sytuację.

- Przyjąłem. – Słowo dziwnie leży na jego języku, jakby znów był jednym z nich, pionkiem w grze, sylwetką w jednolitym tłumie. John, który z upodobaniem powtarza „spoko" albo „okej", nie zna słowa „przyjąłem". Wsłuchuje się we własny oddech, oczy mężczyzny ze zdjęcia są szarostalowe jak niebo przed burzą. Dawno ich nie widział.

- Imię i nazwisko: Sebastian Moran.

- Przydomek: Tygrys – wchodzi mu w słowo John wypranym z emocji głosem. –Dowódca Piątego Pułku Fizylierów z Northumberland. Pułkownik. I – przynajmniej kiedyś – mój najlepszy kumpel.


End file.
